


“No, and that’s final.”

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Slightly NSFW ineffable wives. This is my first time writing f/f fic so it’s a bit of a tease at the end. I hope it’s good that I was consistent with the pronouns.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 3





	“No, and that’s final.”

“Please,” Crowley begged Aziraphale. “Come on angel, it will be fun.

“I can assure you my dear it will not be fun for me,” Aziraphale didn’t bother to look up from his book.

“How do you know you won’t like it if you have never tried it?” Crowley pouted his lips.

“I said no Crowley,” before he could pester him further Aziraphale slammed his book shut and continued. “No, and that’s final.”

“Fine,” Crowley hissed as he stood up. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, since you’ve told me repeatedly over the years we’re not even friends. I thought that had changed after we stopped the Apocalypse, and evaded Heaven and Hell, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Aziraphale,” with the snap of his fingers Crowley was gone.

“Crowley, wait,” Aziraphale called out too late. “Oh fuck,” the angel let an out of character curse escape from his lips.

“My silly demon,” the angel sighed. “If it were that important to you could have just said so.” He picked up the garment bag that was sprawled on the back of the couch, snapped his fingers and stood outside Crowley flat wearing the dress and makeup the demon had picked out for him.

“Crowley,” the angel knocked on the door. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t realize it meant so much to you, please let me in. I’m here.”

“Well, well,” the demon opened the door fully presenting as female in a long black gown with a slit up to their hip. Crowley looked like Jessica Rabbit in black.

”Come on angel, if you’re going to make it up to me then do what I asked, present as female. Right now you look like a man in a dress,” Crowley waved their arm towards the living room letting the angel in.

“You know,” Aziraphale entered the room their body shifting into full female form. “I’ve never done this,” the angel blushed suddenly feeling very exposed in his cream colored vintage v-neck dress.

“You look beautiful angel,” Crowley walked over and placed a hand on the angel’s cheek. 

“I agreed to try anything with you, all the naughty little things humans do together,” the demon pressed their body against the angel’s, as they whispered in the angel’s ear. 

“Since we have done everything imaginable with our male bodies,” Crowley snapped his fingers and the pair were laying in his lavish black bed. “I figured why not try it as females,” the demon pressed their lips against the angel’s.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale blushed again when the kiss was finally broken. “I. . . I. . . Um. . . I think I’m not used to this form. I need to go to the bathroom.

“It’s alright angel,” Crowley climbed on top of Aziraphale and put their hand between the angel’s legs feeling the slick arousal. “You didn’t wet yourself love, you’re aroused,” the demon whispered in the angel’s ears while their fingers rubbed into the angel’s clitoris.

“Oh, oh my,” Aziraphale could barely catch their breath. “That does feel nice.”

“See Zira,” Crowley smiled triumphantly. “I told you it would be fun. Now let’s spend the rest of the night seeing what feels good in these forms.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for a deep kiss, regretting they were every hesitant, this WAS going to be a fun night.


End file.
